retournement de situation!
by vega264
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Pourtant, Dumbledore qui craint sa puissance continue de le manipuler. pour y remedier Harry trouvera un allié innatendu et peut être même plus. OS slash HD


Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voilà un one shot que j'ai écris pour marine Malefoy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour les lecteurs de Harem un new chap devrai venir dans la semaine mais je ne promets rien.

**Retournement de situation !**

Dans le silence de la classe de potion, un profond soupir d'ennuie se fit entendre. Et, comme d'habitude, ce qui devait advenir arriva…

« - POTTER ! hurla Snape le regard furibond, si mon cour vous ennuie à ce point je ne vous retiens pas ! ça permettra aux élèves dignes de ce nom de progresser en paix sans que des tares telles que vous ne viennent les interrompre à tout bout de champ!

Harry repoussa un soupir d'ennuie avant de lever un regard complètement vide vers son interlocuteur en pensant ' dis le aller je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !'

« - 50 points en moins pour votre insolence !

' Bah voilà c'était pas si compliquer ! ah il a même été plus long que d'habitude ! Quel relâchement ! il me déçoit ! je devrais peut être lui laisser une seconde chance…'  
Alors, le jeune brun baillât ouvertement dans un signe marqué de défit, fit son sac, se leva et passa la porte tranquillement sans que personne ne réagisse. Tous étaient restés muets devant un tel culot ! Depuis quand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier osait il se comporter de manière aussi insolente ?

Seule une personne n'avait pas réagit comme les autres. Drago Malefoy, lui, avait laissé son regard habituellement si impassible s'éclairer d'une lueur d'intérêt. Potty le saint se rebellait. Hum intéressant ! Non seulement son pire ennemi était devenu beau comme un dieu mais en plus il devenait aussi mauvais que lui ! Enfin un ange démoniaque à sa mesure ! enfin une personne digne de lui, d'être à lui.

Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage. Il ferait tout pour que Potter se joigne à lui ! La belette et la sang ne bourbe en ferait une jaunisse ! la vie était décidément magnifique en ce jour de novembre pour le dernier héritier des Malefoy.

De son côté, Harry qui ne se doutait de rien était allé s'installer tranquillement au bord du lac. Là, il alluma une cigarette puis tira voluptueusement dessus. Il pouvait enfin montrer sa véritable nature, être lui même au risque de déplaire à tous ceux qui avaient la prétention de le connaître. Il n'était plus saint Potter mais Harry, juste Harry, un adolescent sans repère qui avait envie de dire merde à tout ce qu'on voulait lui imposer depuis qu'il était né. Maintenant que la prophétie avait été accomplie, il estimait ne plus avoir de compte à rendre à personne ! Depuis, ses amis avaient du mal à le reconnaître et tentaient de le raisonner ce qui le braquait davantage.

D'ailleurs, les ennuies du jeune homme arrivaient présentement en la personne de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger.

« - Harry ! fit cette dernière outrée, te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait en cour de potion ?

« - Il me semble que oui puisque j'y étais lui répondit le brun avec indifférence

« - Tu as changé ! on ne te reconnais plus Ron et moi tu fumes, tu bois, si ça se trouve tu te drogues et maintenant tu réponds de la pire manière qui soit au professeur ! tu risques l'expulsion ! ça serait une catastrophe car non seulement tu ne pourrait pas devenir auror mais en plus cela te fermerai complètement la porte à un quelconque avenir respectable.

La jeune fille arborait un petit air supérieur et moralisateur qui donnait à Harry une envie irrépressible de vomir. Comment cette petite idiote osait elle parler de cette manière ! avec cette attitude ! Quand à Ron, cet imbécile acquiesçait bêtement à tout ce que pouvait dire la dinde qui lui servait de petite amie. Il ne valait finalement pas mieux que Crabbe et Goyle réunis !

Agacé, Harry jeta négligemment son mégot dans le lac avant de reporter son regard sur celui de la jeune fille qui s'était fait encore plus réprobateur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle avait même adopté son attitude fétiche qui visait à la faire ressembler trait pour trait à la vieille Mac Go en personne, c'est à dire qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et pinçait remarquablement bien ses lèvres trop fines.

« - Je vais te dire une bonne chose Hermione fit Harry en insistant bien sur le prénom de la jeune fille, je me fiche complètement de ne pas devenir auror ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Sache que j'ai suffisamment d'argent dans mon coffre pour vivre royalement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans pour autant que mes descendant ne remarque une quelconque différence dans le contenue de mon coffre ! Alors gardes tes commentaire pour toi et lâches moi veux tu parce que tu commence sérieusement à m'agacer !

Ron qui jusque la n'avait rien dit, voulu frapper Harry pour avoir oser parler ainsi à sa petite amie. Cependant il ne put rien faire car son poing fut retenu par Drago qui avait discrètement écouté la conversation.

« - Alors Weasmoche ! ta mère t'as si mal élever que tu veux frapper Potter parce qu'il n'a fait qu'énoncé une vérité pourtant flagrante ! Le pauvre petit rouquin macho est pas content parce que sa sang de bourbe de copine s'est fait remettre à la place qui est la sienne ! fit il avec une adorable moue supérieure typiquement aristocratique. Ou… peut être est-ce parce que Potter a de l'argent… lui ! et ça ça te dégoûte pas vrai ! Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose, le petit peuple tel que toi ne devrait même pas pouvoir poser la main sur nous ! même les elfes de maison te sont supérieur c'est dire !

Furieux et impuissants Ron et Hermione retournèrent au châteaux sans avoir pu faire entendre raison à Harry ce qui les contrariaient grandement. Ils avaient étés chargés par Dumbledore de garder un œil sur le vainqueur de Voldemort. En effet, le directeur ne souhaitait pas que la puissance incroyable de Harry ne lui soit plus acquise ! Le jeune garçon pouvait autant être un atout s'il restait sous contrôle, qu'une gêne non négligeable !

Harry qui de son côté ignorait tout se qui se passait dans son dos, semblait plus que surpris par l'aide inespérée de Dra… Malefoy ! ce dernier observait justement la multitude d'expressions qui passait en ce moment sur le visage du griffondor, allant de la surprise à la colère en passant par… le désir !

« - Pourquoi as tu fais ça Malefoy ?

« - Fait quoi ? fit Drago avec un petit sourire ironique.

« - Eh bien… t'être mis de mon côté et avoir remis en place Ron et Hermione…

« - Sache Potter que je ne suis du côté de personne si ce n'est du mien ! Pour ce qui est du pauvre et de la sang de bourbe, la réponse est simple, ce sont des minable de la pire espèce ! les traîner dans la boue est pour moi un plaisir à ne pas ignorer lorsqu'il se présente !

L'intensité du regard de Harry lorsque le blond lui répondit troubla légèrement ce dernier. Pourtant il masqua au maximum ses émotions de manière à ne pas précipiter le brun l'amenant ainsi à réagir en bien ou en mal de manière violente. Après tout Drago estimait qu'un griffondor tête brûlé comme Potter, ne pouvait qu'avoir ce genre de réaction impulsive et complètement démesurée qui aurait aboutit a un baiser brûlant ou moins agréable, à une gifle retentissante si ce n'est un bon poing dans la figure. Pourtant le prince des serpentard ignorait que Harry avait complètement changé, que ce n'était pas qu'une apparence. Il ne se doutait pas que le côté serpentard que le choipeau avait décelé en première année, avait complètement prit le dessus sur la facette que tout le monde connaissait du survivant. Il n'était plus ni gentil, ni aimable et encore moins tête brûlée ! Désormais, et ce depuis la mort de Sirius, il réfléchissait attentivement à chacun de ses actes, pesant le pour et le contre, allant du côté où son intérêt prendrait le dessus.

Harry laissa un sourire mauvais éclairé son visage. L'intervention de Drago avait déclenché en lui une flamme qui semblait vouloir s'étendre de plus en plus dans son corps. Le jeune homme la connaissait déjà très bien, c'était la flamme du désir ! il avait parfaitement remarqué que Drago aussi ressentait la même attirance mais pour l'avoir cela n'allait pas être aussi simple car le blond allait devoir faire des efforts ! Harry était serpentard désormais et s'affirmait comme tel ! Oui c'était décidé ! Plus jamais les autre ne le considèreraient avec pitié ou condescendance ! Désormais il serait respecté grâce à sa puissance !

Si tout le monde avait déjà commencé à s'en rendre compte, il devait porter le coup de grâce à dumby en s'associant à Drago Malefoy son pire ennemi ! Là le vieux fou comprendrait que la partie était perdue. C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que Harry revint à la réalité. Il s'aperçu que Drago l'observait toujours avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard. Le survivant laissa un sourire machiavélique éclairer son visage. Plutôt que de séduire Drago, il allait l'accoster tout de suite.

« - que dirait tu si je te proposait d'être mon petit amis.

« - Ca dépend fit Drago de manière énigmatique avec un demi sourire. Qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait si jamais j'accepte ?

« - C'est très simple fit Harry, des avantage en nature ainsi qu'une situation politique au sommet ! je te propose purement et simplement de prendre la tête du monde sorcier ! on renverse fudge et dumby et on prend leur place le tout sans violence bien sûr !

« - Je ne m'étais pas trompé en pensant que tu avais bien changé ! mais j'avais tord sur un point ! tu n'as plus rien d'un griffondor !

« - Alors ?...

« - Marché conclu fit Drago en prenant la main que Harry venait de lui tendre. Par contre Potter je ne veux pas de tes avantages en nature ! je n'aime pas avoir le sentiment de posséder un gentil petit objet.

« - Qui a dis que si je te proposait ça c'était pour ton seul avantage. J'y aurait aussi trouvé mon intérêt tu sais… mais bon tant pis puisque ça ne t'intéresse p…

Harry n'avait même pas eut le temps de terminer que le blond l'avait déjà saisi par le col pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le brun qui s'était alors légèrement tendu répondit passionnément aux exigences de son compagnon.

Le plan était désormais parfait ! tout le monde attendais que Harry redevienne le gentil petit garçon que l'on connaissait ! eh bien c'était manqué ! désormais il serait celui que tout le monde détesterait !

Pour cela, lui et Drago avaient échafaudé un plan minutieux qui visait à allier certains élèves à eux dans le but de renverser Dumby et Fudge.

A chaque fois que le directeur ou le ministre demanderait le jeune garçon, celui-ci déclinerait fermement l'invitation en prévision du coup d'état. Pourquoi ? parce que à eux deux et avec l'aide la famille Zabini et de la famille Snape, ils possédaient toute l'Angleterre sorcière et, si Fudge et Dumbledore perdaient l'appuie de ces quatre grandes familles, ils perdaient le pouvoir par la même occasion. Drago et Harry n'avaient eurent aucun mal à convaincre Blaise qui avait lui aussi perdu ses parents dans la guerre et qui se retrouvait donc dernier héritier de sa famille. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Snape de lâcher Dumbledore ce qui ne serait sans doute pas une mince affaire. Heureusement pour eux et surtout pour Harry que Snape haïssait profondément, Drago était le filleul de ce dernier ce qui leur laissaient encore une chance. Les deux jeunes garçons se rendirent donc dans les cachots pour avoir avec le professeur de potion une conversation qui déterminerai la réussite ou non de leur plan.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur professeur qui leur indiqua sèchement d'entrer. Drago, qui était le premier à pénétrer dans le bureau eut le droit à un regard amical qui s'assombrit immédiatement lorsque l'homme aperçu Harry.

« - que voulez vous monsieur Potter cracha t'il, encore un problème avec monsieur Malefoy ? fini t'il avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Non professeur fit le jeune homme tranquillement. Nous sommes juste venus vous faire une proposition.

« - Je vous écoute fit Snape qui sembla intrigué que les deux ennemis lui fassent une proposition commune.

« - Eh bien c'est fort simple repris Harry comme si Snape n'avait pas pris la parole, nous souhaitons renverser Fudge ET Dumbledore ! et pour cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide !

« - Je vous demande pardon ? fit Snape d'un air ahuri relativement comique.

« - C'est simple fit Drago qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, la famille Potter, la famille Zabini, la famille Black, dont Harry est l'héritier depuis la mort de Sirius, votre famille, ainsi que la mienne, sont les cinq famille fondatrices du monde sorcier d'Angleterre et à nous quatre, nous avons la possibilité de renverser le pouvoir en place si celui-ci ne nous convient pas ce qui est le cas ! Selon une des lois fondamentale du monde sorcier, nous avons, si nous nous allions, absolument tous les pouvoirs de décision ! De ce fait, nous pouvons non seulement évincer Fudge, mais aussi Dumbledore puisque nos familles sont descendantes des fondateurs de l'école !

« - Admettons que je sois d'accord pour renverser Fudge, il est hors de question que je m'en prenne à Dumbledore ! il m'a toujours soutenu Drago ! je ne peux pas me permettre de renier tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi !

« - Je comprends Severus ! Cependant je pense que Dumby t'a manipulé tout comme il a manipulé Harry. Ne trouve tu pas bizarre qu'il surveille encore Potter alors qu'il a tuer Voldy sous le prétexte que des mangemorts courent toujours ? On sait tous que Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant actuellement ! Et toi ? tu es professeur de potion alors que tu as toujours souhaité enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ! Il n'a pas confiance en toi mais te garde auprès de lui pour te surveiller ! Cet homme est un manipulateur sénile qui ne mérite plus d'être à la tête de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse au monde !

« - J'ai du mal à croire Dumbledore capable de cela fit Severus. Il a toujours été un mentor pour Potter.

« - Vous savez Professeur fit Harry décidant qu'il était temps d'apporter le coup de grâce, j'ai été amené à faire de nombreuses recherches à cause de la particularité de mon sang ! je me suis rendu compte que la protection de ma mère n'était en rien renouvelée par le sang de ma tante car Lily Evans était en réalité une sorcière de sang pur adopté par des moldus ! Pourtant lorsque je l'ai dis au directeur, il a continué à m'envoyer chez eux ! De plus il a fait en sorte que je sois envoyé à Griffondor alors que le choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard. Comment me direz vous ? c'est fort simple, il a demandé à la famille Weasley que Ron se rapproche de moi pour me surveiller ! Il avait appris par Hagrid que la première personne que j'avais rencontré au chemin de traverse était Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une des cinq familles ! Malefoy ayant insulté Weasley qu'il a toujours méprisé m'a choqué car la belette s'était montrée gentille avec moi ! Seulement il y avait une raison cachée à cette gentillesse que je n'ai comprise que récemment en laissant traîner mes oreille à square grimauld.

« - Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai Potter, c'est relativement inquiétant ! fit Snape dont le regard s'était assombrit au fur et à mesure que le brun s'expliquait. Laissez moi deux jour le temps de vérifier ce que vous m'avez dit, alors je vous donnerais ma réponse.

Harry et Drago sortirent donc de la salle et patientèrent les deux jours avec angoisse. Lorsque Snape les convoqua après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, une angoisse lisible sur leur visage. Celui de Snape était déformé par une rage contenue qui ne les rassura guère.

« - j'accepte. Ce fut la seule phrase que prononça le maître des potions enclenchant ainsi le processus de redéfinition du monde sorcier anglais.

Les semaines qui suivirent eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur le monde sorcier. Quoi ! les cinq familles s'étaient alliées alors qu'elles se détestaient ! Impossible ! et pourtant !

Dumbledore qui sentait sa fin venir était furieux de perdre la partie. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en convoquant Snape et Harry dans son bureau. Il était encore le directeur de Poudlard et ne pensait pas que les familles oseraient s'attaque à lui.

Cette fois-ci, Harry pris la direction de la gargouille en compagnie de son professeur. Tous deux s'entendaient désormais relativement bien et étaient décider à terminer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, le directeur les accueilli avec un grand sourire forcé :

« - Ah ! Harry, Severus, asseyez vous je vous en pris !

Les deux hommes prirent place en silence, attendant de savoir ce que Dumbledore leur voulait.

« - j'ai entendu dire, fit ce dernier, que vous aviez réunis les cinq familles ! Vous souhaitez renverser le ministère d'après mes sources !

« - c'est exact professeur fit Harry.bb

« - Harry fit le directeur sérieusement, Fudge n'est peut être pas un bon ministre mais il est utile à notre cause ! nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le renverser !

« - Oh mais nous avons décider que le monde sorciers était en trop mauvais état pour qu'il demeure ainsi fit Snape avec un sourire sadique. Il est de notre devoir d'y remédier.

« - Vous risquez fort de perdre tous les deux votre place à Poudlard si vous fates cela les menaça Dumbledore.

« - Vous n'avez pas bien compris une chose fit Harry, c'est que les cinq familles ont aussi tout pouvoir sur Poudlard et que en tant que représentant des cinq et par la présente procuration signée avec le sang des quatre représentants puisque je suis le dernier héritier de la famille black tout comme Drago, je déclare, moi Harry Potter, que vous êtes viré Dumbledore ! vous avez perdu finit t'il avec un sourire macabre.

Sur ce, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau de l'ex directeur le laissant complètement abattu. Snape retourna dans ses cachots pendant que Harry partait retrouver Drago. Après tout maintenant ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de leur victoire et de la manière la plus agréable qui soit ! Demain dans les journaux la nouvelle ferait scandale et aucun des quatre hommes ne souhaitaient manquer leur triomphe !

Harry rejoignit Drago dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif avant d'être rassuré par le sourire triomphant que lui renvoya son petit ami. Le blond eut une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable en pensant à Harry de cette manière. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres de manière exigeante. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et lui répondit avec passion. Harry qui n'avait encore eut aucune expérience avec un homme était légèrement angoissé par ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il avait une confiance presque aveugle en Drago qui avait été le seul à comprendre et accepter sa véritable nature. Le blond le poussa délicatement vers son lit avant de se coucher sur lui frottant son érection douloureuse contre celle du survivant qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. La barrière de leurs pantalons devenait vraiment insupportable et le brun remua légèrement son bassin pour le faire comprendre à son compagnon. Ce dernier accéda à la requête implicite et commença un effeuillage torturant, faisant gémir le survivant à chaque fois que sa peau était effleurée par les doigts magiques du prince des serpentards. Une fois nu, leurs corps étroitement enlacés, la bouche de Drago fit lentement son chemin, parsemant le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait de baisers aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Harry, lui, s'embrasait à ce contact et ne retenait plus les innombrables gémissements qui trahissaient son plaisir. Lorsque le blond se saisit de sa virilité fièrement dressée, le brun poussa un cri en se tordant tant le plaisir était grand. Satisfait de l'image que lui offrait Harry, Drago fit quelques aller et venue s'attardant principalement sur le gland du jeune homme. Toute la tension que le survivant avait pu ressentir tout au long de ses années semblait s'être envolée sous la langue habile de son partenaire. Il ne cherchait pas à masquer ses sentiments et fit savoir à Drago qu'il en voulait plus.

« - Dray… souffla le brun difficilement, vient… je t'en pris… maintenant !

« - Harry… dis moi que tu me veux ! que tu as besoin de moi ! que nous avons le même désir fou !

« - J'ai besoin de toi Dray ! c'est si évident maintenant !

« - Mon amour souffla Drago en continuant le jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient entamé avant d'accélérer celui-ci à la demande vigoureuse de son compagnon.

Alors, doucement parce qu'il savait que s'était la première fois que l'homme qu'il aimait avait un rapport avec un autre homme, Drago le pénétra. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur malgré la préparation attentive du blond. Ce dernier stoppa tout mouvement, attendant qu'Harry se détende. Cela lui était vraiment très dur car Harry était si étroit ! Bientôt, le survivant remua légèrement ses hanches intimant ainsi à Drago de continuer.

Leurs mouvements s'accordaient à la perfection et leur plaisir n'en était que plus grand. Les vas et viens de Drago s'accéléraient et se faisaient de plus en plus puissant arrachant des cris de plaisir à Harry qui sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à atteindre le summum de son plaisir. Lorsque celui-ci vint, il se libéra dans un grand cri et ses muscles se contractèrent arrachant une grimace à Drago qui se libéra à son tour en sentant le brun se resserrer autour de lui. Il se détacha alors et pris son compagnon dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'il acceptait que quelqu'un dorme à ses côtés.

« - je t'aime Dray souffla Harry pensant le blond endormi.

« - Moi aussi souffla ce dernier dont le sommeil léger lui avait permis d'entendre cette déclaration touchante.

« - Que dirais tu d'un deuxième round l'interrogeât le brun les yeux brillant de malice.

« - Hummm ne me tente pas souffla Drago en se positionnant au dessus de lui avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres incroyablement sensuelle du survivant qui répondit avec passion au baiser.

Ils s'aimèrent ainsi toute la nuit, oubliant complètement ce qui n'était pas l'autre.

Le lendemain pourtant, c'est fort tôt qu'ils s'éveillèrent pour se rendre côte à côte dans la grande salle. Ils prirent tranquillement leurs petit déjeuné faisant comme si de rien était tout en guettant attentivement l'arrivée des hiboux. Lorsque enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle les deux jeunes se tendirent tout comme Blaise et Severus qui était arrivé quelque temps plus tard. Un silence de plomb se rependit dans la grande salle et, lorsque Fudge et Dumbledore confirmèrent l'incroyable nouvelle de leur éviction du pouvoir par leurs visages émaciés, ce fut comme si une bombe avait éclaté dans la grande salle. Les seules personnes calmes de l'assistance étaient en réalité les quatre initiateurs de ce grand chamboulement. Eux seuls appréciaient ce moment se délectant des réactions des étudiants. Les têtes ahuries de Ron et Hermione étaient pour Harry une véritable délectation car pour tous cela ne signifiait qu'une chose… la victoire était particulièrement savoureuse !

**Fin**

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas je n'ai jamais écris aussi long ! et je reconnais volontiers que Marine a été très patiente parce que j'ai vraiment traîné !


End file.
